La cabaña
by Felikis
Summary: One-shot ubicado después de "El castigo". Categoría "M" porque es lemmon. Enjoy it.


**La cabaña**

Hermione se sentía fuera de lugar aquella noche. No era la primera vez que Ginny le hacía una propuesta loca. Ambas habían viajado en un fin de semana al norte de Europa, cuando Viktor Krum había invitado a la chica a pasar allí unos días para ver un concierto de Spellbound. La locura había sido viajar en un traslador no registrado, por idea de la pelirroja.

A la castaña le sorprendía ver a su amiga proponiendo un plan semejante. Al igual que el día que le propuso ir a practicar encantamientos a plena luz del día. En un barrio de muggles. Algo que les podría haber costado muy caro. Pero en las cinco ocasiones en que Ginny había propuesto algo que jugara con el límite de lo permitido durante aquellos dos años, siempre había dicho lo mismo: "Echo mucho de menos a Fred. Él no tuvo la ocasión de vivir la vida. Así que si me apetece hacer algo que no haga daño a otros, no me detendré". Hermione había prometido no dejar sola a su amiga en aquellas ocasiones.

Pero en aquella sexta ocasión Hermione pensaba que la propuesta de su amiga estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Empezó todo como una broma en una noche de chicas. —¿Con qué dos personas te aventurarías a hacer un trío? —le había preguntado a la pelirroja.

—Con las dos personas que más quiero —rió Ginny—. Mi novio y mi mejor amiga.

Ella también se había reído, por supuesto. Pero allí se encontraba ahora. En una cabaña de madera, a las orillas del río Severn, resguardada de la fría noche de noviembre, en compañía de Ginny y Harry. Había reído por segunda vez dos días antes.

—Tienes que salir, amiga. No aceptaré una excusa, vas a venir con nosotros —dijo la pequeña Weasley.

—¿Acaso para hacer ese trío? —había bromeado la castaña.

Poco se imaginaba que al final, la cena hubiera desembocado en hablar de ese tema en serio. Como si Harry y Ginny estuvieran de acuerdo. No. Como si realmente hubieran planeado aquella escapada con la intención de que Hermione les acompañara y se metiera con ellos en la cama. El cálido ambiente de la cena se había disipado y ahora simplemente miraba por la ventana del cuarto pequeño, donde había dejado sus cosas.

—Hermione…

—No es buen momento, Ginny —replicó esta.

—Creo que no has entendido lo que queríamos hacer…

—O soy víctima de un encantamiento confundus o me habéis propuesto abiertamente hacer un trío —atajó la castaña.

—No. Es decir, sí, pero no con la intención de que te lo tomases así —el tono de voz de Ginny era muy suave. Se acercó despacio a Hermione, estando alerta por si rompía su zona de confort. No había planeado que aquello saliera tan desastrosamente mal.

—¿Y cómo me lo iba a tomar?

—Como una pequeña muestra de la confianza que tengo contigo —propuso la pelirroja—. ¿Crees que aceptaría un juego así con cualquier persona? ¿Que metería a cualquiera en la cama con Harry y conmigo? Eres mi mejor amiga. Y pensé ¿Y por qué no? No perjudicaría a nadie.

—Me suena muy raro… me propones… tú, Harry y yo… es que no…

—¿Y qué te podría proponer? ¿Que fuera con mi hermano, el que tú rechazaste? —ironizó Ginny—. No haremos nada, pero por favor, no estés así.

—Que no esté así… ¿después de haberme hecho esta encerrona?

—Encerrona… no te hemos obligado a nada. Pero no te voy a negar que él y yo hablamos de esta posibilidad —afirmó Ginny—. Y teníamos claro lo que aprobaríamos y lo que no antes de venir.

—Sin contar conmigo.

—No. Ha sido un pequeño… error de cálculo, no habíamos pensado proponértelo tan de repente. Queríamos tantearte primero. Saber si accederías. Saber qué te apetecería.

—¿Y acaso pensasteis qué pasaría si decía que no? —inquirió Hermione.

—Bueno… que terminaríamos de cenar y luego de una conversación animada, nos iríamos a dormir.

Hermione miraba muy seriamente a su amiga. Ginny no parecía arrepentida por haber propuesto algo así. Simplemente se limitaba a observar a la castaña, esperando algún tipo de reacción diferente. Alguna señal, algo que señalase qué le pasaba a su amiga por la cabeza. Para su alegría, terminó girándose para mirarla por completo.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que habéis acordado —dijo Hermione. Se había sentado en el pequeño salón de la casa, en un sillón, enfrente de sus amigos. Quería saber exactamente lo que ellos pretendían.

Harry y Ginny se tomaron de la mano antes de hablar. Con más seriedad de la que esperaba la castaña, le explicaron lo que ambos habían pensado si se daba la situación. Incluso parecía un planteamiento apetecible.

—Si aceptase participar —empezó Hermione, intentando dejar claro que no estaba cediendo—, ¿qué expectativas tenéis?

—Que nos dejemos llevar —comentó Harry, suavemente—. Entiéndeme… no espero que hagas nada concreto.

—Yo tampoco —aseguró Ginny—. Bueno… te estoy proponiendo un trío… si salieras huyendo de mi tacto, no me gustaría —admitió—. Si te hace sentir más cómoda, también hablamos de dejarnos llevar por ti.

—No te lo tomes a mal. Simplemente, pensamos en pasar un rato agradable contigo —añadió Harry—. Pero si no quieres, está bien.

Hermione se levantó muy seria del sillón. Los rostros de Ginny y Harry se apagaron un poco, aunque volvieron a iluminarse cuando vieron a la chica tendiéndoles la mano a ambos. En silencio, sin decir nada, caminaron hasta el dormitorio que ocupaban el chico y la pelirroja. No cerraron la puerta. Estaban a solas.

—Engorgio —susurró Hermione. La cama se expandió unos cuantos centímetros. Sin llenar la habitación, simplemente haciendo más cómodo que tres personas compartieran aquel colchón—. Escuchad, si en algún momento nos… ¿Qué tomas?

La pregunta se la había hecho a Harry, que había sacado una botellita de su baúl y le había dado un trago. El chico le tendió el frasquito.

—Poción matozoom. Ya sabes. Previene de embarazos no deseados, o de contraer algo… ¡no es que pensemos que pueda ocurrir! —advirtió de pronto—. Es nuestra rutina.

—Pensaba que Ginny tomaba la miscatur… —comentó Hermione.

—Al principio ambos tomábamos nuestras pociones —le contó la pelirroja—. Pero hace meses que la miscatur no me sienta bien. Aún así, también tengo una botellita. Por si querías tomarla tú.

—No es de efecto tan rápido —le recordó Hermione—. Pero será suficiente con la otra. Os decía que… si en algún momento estamos incómodos, digamos la palabra "rojo", y nos detendremos todos.

Se sintió más protegida así. Por un lado, la palabra de seguridad si se veía sobrepasada. Por el otro, sabía que sus amigos sólo mantenían relaciones entre ellos, pero igualmente se sentía más cómoda si tenían métodos anticonceptivos y preventivos.. Aunque ahora no tenía muy claro cómo deberían seguir. Tal vez porque era una locura, como había pensado por primera vez. De pronto se vio rodeada por brazos. Ginny le daba un abrazo, y Harry se abrazaba a su espalda. Qué curioso, no estaba tensa. Y ellos tampoco.

La cama parecía llamarles, como si tuviera un campo gravitatorio propio. Harry se dejó caer primero sobre la cama. Lo había pensado así para no aprisionar a Hermione. La castaña tembló al subirse sobre él. Fue guiada por los brazos de Ginny. La pelirroja la movía con suavidad, y se apoyó de costado al lado de ambos. La castaña sintió los dedos de su amiga jugueteando con sus cabellos.

Hermione observó cómo la pareja se besaba. Si ella no estuviera ahí, le parecería incluso tierno. Cuando se detuvieron, Harry no se movió. Dudó por un momento. Y ella se lanzó a probar el sabor de sus labios. No era mal besador. El chico le acarició las mejillas. La castaña se dejó llevar por unos momentos. Aquello no estaba tan mal. Sonrió tímidamente cuando sus labios se separaron. El chico también parecía un poco más animado. Notó de pronto algo en sus mejillas. La pelirroja le estaba dando unos suaves besos ahí. Hermione se giró para mirarla, y sus labios se rozaron. ¿Por qué no?, se preguntó mientras se fundía en un lento beso con Ginny.

—¿Puedo… ayudarte con la ropa? —preguntó Harry.

"Puedo hacerlo sola", pensó Hermione. Luego recordó que era parte del juego. Se había metido en la cama con ellos, de forma que asintió. No sólo su amigo, Ginny también se animó a retirarle el suéter. Realmente habían hablado de lo que ocurriría. Aquello era un juego de los tres. Tal vez debería animarse ella también. Se vio libre por fin de su primera prenda. Los ojos de Harry evaluaron el tamaño de sus pechos, aún cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje negro.

Lo fácil para la chica hubiera sido empezar también por quitarle la ropa a Harry, pero no iba a hacer lo fácil. Señaló a la pelirroja y el chico asintió. Esta se dejó hacer, levantó las manos y dejó que le quitasen el jerséy. Sonrió. No estaba incómoda. La habitación estaba bien caldeada. Y aún así, no rechazó sentir las manos de ella y él tocándola. Animó a Hermione a irle quitando la camisa a Harry y entre los dos fueron desabrochando la prenda.

Antes de darse cuenta, apenas les quedaban prendas puestas. Únicamente las prendas íntimas presente. Harry estaba preocupado. No se había planteado aquello como alto tan erótico. Pero la imagen de Hermione con su ropa interior negra, y de Ginny con la suya de color blanco era muy excitante. Sintió cierta presión en su entrepierna. La castaña encima de él…

—Disculpad —pidió. Hermione se bajó del cuerpo de su amigo. Ya había notado que se había excitado. Le pareció bien que él acabase primero de desnudarse. Sus ojos tal vez miraban con más curiosidad de lo que le hubiera gustado. Pero admitió que era algo morbosa la situación. Ginny apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras Harry liberaba su erección.

—¿No vas a decir la palabra? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Mejor si hago esto —propuso Hermione, que dio un abrazo a su amiga, y aprovechó que tenía las manos a su espalda para abrir el cierre de su prenda. Ginny sonrió, y le devolvió el favor a su amiga. Aunque finalmente las dos optaron por quitarse sus propias braguitas.

—Esto es un poco loco —admitió Ginny. La visión de su amiga y su novio desnudos frente a ella era más fuerte de lo que su mente había pensado. Pero le gustaba.

Volvieron a besarse, primero a turnos. Breves besos. Un poco más largos. Y sus manos empezaron a trabajar. La mano derecha de Hermione se rozó con la mano de Ginny acariciando el torso de Harry y fueron bajando mientras la castaña se besaba con Harry, y alcanzaban su erección; su otra mano jugaba al lado de la de Harry, y había probado por primer lugar el tacto del cuerpo de otra mujer; y ella misma sentía el masajeo exploratorio de las manos de Harry y Ginny en su cuerpo, temblando un poco cuando estaban a la altura de sus piernas, muy próximos a su intimidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando, mientras se besaba con Harry, Ginny hizo un alarde de valor y llevó sus labios a su cuerpo. Hermione llevó la mano a la cabeza de su amiga. Le gustaba que tratara así su cuerpo. Era genial. Cambió de posición cuando Harry y Ginny se besaron entre sí. Le gustó el sabor del cuerpo de su amigo, estaba bien formado. Pero no podía dejar a su amiga de lado. Probó por primera vez el cuerpo de otra mujer. No era tan diferente, tal vez un poco más delicado. La escuchó gemir al probar sus pezones.

—Esto no está tan mal —susurró Ginny mientras Hermione se tumbaba lentamente sobre ella. Sus labios volvían a juntarse, y Harry se abrazaba a la espalda de la castaña. Hizo a un lado sus cabellos mientras besuqueaba sus hombros, sentía su espalda contra su pecho, sus manos palpaban los cuerpos de las dos chicas con cuidado.

—Harry… estoy un poco nerviosa —confesó la castaña—. Podrías…

No llegó a hacer la sugerencia. El chico hacía tirado suavemente de ella hacia atrás, aferrado a sus pechos. Sintió un escalofrío al notar la erección del chico rozando su sexo. Pero no pensó en la palabra de seguridad. Dejó que su cuerpo cayera lentamente hacia abajo. Sus labios vaginales se separaron poco a poco mientras el pene de Harry se deslizaba dentro de ella. Era una agradable sensación. Suspiró cuando le sintió por completo dentro de ella.

El chico tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Hermione no necesitaba moverse, Harry se movía perfectamente sujetándola por sus caderas. La sensación era muy excitante. Y más cuando Ginny volvió a besarse con ella. La pelirroja estaba desatada. "Me encanta tu cuerpo", le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba los senos de la castaña.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin moverse con la parejita. Su mano acarició la mejilla de Ginny, velozmente atravesó el suave cuerpo de su amiga hacia abajo y llegó a su intimidad. La acarició externamente un momento, y se sorprendió al comprobar lo húmeda que se encontraba. Ginny había apoyado la cabeza sobre su hombro. Mientras se balanceaba con las acometidas de Harry, sus dedos exploraron, se introdujeron, acariciaron, masturbaron a su amiga. Esta estaba encantada, y gemía incluso más que Hermione.

—Hermione… creo que voy a acabar —susurró Harry. No le apetecía culminar tan rápido, pero se había excitado demasiado antes y ahora no se podía controlar.

—Aguanta un poco… yo también estoy a punto —confesó Hermione, pero aún necesitaba un pequeño estímulo más para conseguir su clímax.

Su lengua y la de Ginny volvieron a encontrarse mientras Harry aceleraba un poco sus acometidas. El ritmo creciente y la final sensación cuando el chico eyaculó fue suficiente para desatar su orgasmo. Lentamente el movimiento se detuvo, aguardando unos momentos a recuperarse.

Harry volvió a besar a Hermione mientras la joven Weasley estimulaba su pene para volver a ponerlo erecto. No fue algo que le costara mucho. La situación era tan picante que el más mínimo estímulo le servía para volver a estar preparado. Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio a su amiga, lo que no contaba era con que ella se situara en cuatro enfrente de Harry, con el trasero levantado para él, apoyando la cabeza en el colchón.

El chico degustó el sabor de los salados jugos del sexo de Ginny antes de empujar la cabeza de su pene dentro de ella. Ginny sonrió. Le encantaba cuando tenía sexo con Harry, pero en aquella ocasión tenían una invitada especial. Llamó a su amiga, que no se esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir. La pidió sentarse frente a ella, con las piernas separadas. Hermione pensó que iba a masturbarla, no era mal plan, algo agradable y le gustaba que la pelirroja lo hiciera por ella. Pero no contaba con que Ginny no emplearía los dedos, sino su lengua.

Se preguntó si acaso era la primera vez de la joven con otra mujer. Hasta donde sabía Ginny jamás había tenido un deseo sexual por otra chica, pero entonces ¿cómo podía hacerlo tan bien? No pudo ocultar el placer que estaba recibiendo, para excitación de Harry. Este contemplaba la escena desde arriba, penetrando a su novia mientras esta tenía la cabeza entre las piernas de Hermione. Se sujetó bien a sus nalgas y continuó embistiéndola. Estaba fuera de si.

En una nube se encontraba la pelirroja en aquel momento. El placer que sentía cada vez que lo hacía con Harry se multiplicaba por mucho practicándole sexo oral a Hermione. Era una locura pero se sentía demasiado bien para controlarse. Tal vez no había tanta diferencia entre hacerlo con él o con ella. O simplemente le gustaba y punto.

Harry aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas un poco más. Ginny relajó su cuerpo, sabiendo que el chico acabaría rápido. Ella misma estaba en pleno orgasmo en ese momento, los dedos de Hermione la habían excitado mucho, y si no podía gemir era porque se encontraba demasiado ocupada con Hermione, quien no parecía quedarle voz para gemir y simplemente jadeaba. Se detuvo para disfrutar de la sensación del chico acabando dentro de ella, y luego se dejó caer. Harry cayó rendido sobre ella.

—¿Ves? ¿A que es bonito? —preguntó la pelirroja a su novio, refiriéndose al sexo de Hermione.

—Mucho… —admitió él, fascinado. Hermione sentía que se avergonzaba. ¿Cómo era posible, justo en ese momento?

No dijeron nada por unos momentos. Luego, Harry bajó de Ginny, y esta se puso juguetona con él. Su pene debía recuperar la erección… y ella conocía cómo hacerlo. Empezó a emplear su lengua para excitarlo, ante la morbosa mirada de Hermione. La castaña nunca había visto imágenes de otras personas manteniendo relaciones, solo contaba con su propia experiencia, pero debía admitir que era excitante contemplar. Ella no había practicado sexo oral a un hombre. Holmes jamás la había instado a hacerlo. Pero tal vez era el momento de aventurarse.

La pelirroja se apartó suavemente para dejarla actuar. Harry hizo ademán de apartar la mirada, pero Ginny le movió la cabeza. No tenía sentido avergonzarse. La lengua de Hermione lamió tímidamente la punta de aquel pene, y poco a poco, se lo introdujo por entre los labios. Ginny tumbó suavemente a Harry en el colchón y pasó una pierna por encima de él. Ella también quería su ración de oral, y el chico siempre estaba dispuesto a dársela. Acarició sus pechos mientras devoraba la intimidad de su novia, y él mismo recibía mucho placer por su amiga.

Llegó cierto momento en que Ginny se giró por completo. Quería ver a Hermione dando placer a Harry, una imagen que lejos de ponerla celosa la encontraba de lo más excitante. Sonrió y le pidió más a su chico cuando estaba a punto de culminar. La lengua de Harry hizo lo que sabía hacer para que disfrutase de su buen orgasmo… pero el chico no pudo avisar a tiempo a Hermione de su propio clímax. Hermione se apartó, aunque no pudo evitar degustar el sabor de los fluídos del chico. Qué curioso sabor, pensó mientras terminaba de estimularle con la mano.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, amiga —afirmó Ginny.

Aventurándose a probar algo diferente, la castaña susurró algo al oído de Ginny. Esta expresó lo que le había dicho en voz alta, ya que no había hablado de aquel límite con Harry, pero este no pudo ningún impedimento. Las chicas juntaron sus sexos suavemente, probando la experiencia de estar con otra mujer. Harry no se podía estar quieto, y reclamó por lo menos poder disfrutar del sabor de los labios de ambas.

Sin embargo, aquello no parecía ser suficiente para las chicas. Pronto Hermione volvió a sentir a Harry dentro de ella, tumbada bocarriba sobre la cama para a continuación contemplar a Ginny cabalgando encima del chico. Su mente estaba fuera de si, agotada por la velada de lujuria y actos tabúes que había realizado. Se acurrucó al lado de Ginny, mientras Harry ocupaba el otro lado de su amiga. Se echaron en silencio durante un rato.

—Ha estado muy bien —admitió Hermione—. Ha sido muy bueno, os habéis portado de maravilla.

—Tú también. Pensé que te querrías retirar antes —confesó Harry—. ¿No te ha molestado nada?

—En ningún momento —aseguró la chica.

—Me alegro mucho —aseguró Ginny—. Ha sido una gran experiencia.

Ginny y Harry no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Pero Hermione no tenía el sueño tan profundo. Aquella noche había reavivado algo en su mente. Algo que creía apartado hasta aquel día. Su antiguo profesor en Hogwarts: Holmes.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Esta historia está ubicada entre mi fanfic "El castigo" y la segunda parte del mismo, en la cual ya estoy trabajando, espero que os haya gustado y veros por la siguiente ;)_

_**Dita-Moon:** Sí, al sur de América ;) Agradezco mucho tus palabras. Hay que decir que nuestra broma tenía una buena base para desarrollar aquella historia :) Muchas gracias :D_

_**Alejito480:** ¡Gracias! Muy pronto más y mejor ;)_

_**honter11:** Lo siento, desconozco por completo el fandom de 'Naturo' y 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'. Puedo escribir alguno más de 'Dragon Ball' y 'Digimon', intentaré que tengan mayor duración ;)_

_Nos leemos pronto. Lemmon rules!_


End file.
